Celos
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Los celos pueden confundir y guiarte al caos. ¿Ne?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita, tenía que reescribir esto. El texto anterior era muy vulgar._.

Bueno, espero que les guste, he cambiado algunas cosillas para que quede mejor. Seguiré escribiendo y espero terminar pronto de reescribirlo.

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo ninguno, más adelante quizá.

**Celos**

**Capitulo 1**

-China…-Dijo un joven alto. –Se uno con Rusia, da.- Tenía al asiático atrapado contra la pared.

-Que…cosas dices, aru.-Dijo el chino nervioso, la mirada del ruso no era la misma, había algo diferente en ella. -¿Qué hay…de ella? –Dijo nervioso, esperando la respuesta del otro.

-¿Cuál ella? –Dijo molesto, observando con cierto odio al chino. –Ella no es importante –Besó al chino con rudeza.

-Rusia, está mal. Estás ebrio. –Dijo, preocupado aún más, sabía que el ruso le acosaba, rara vez, pero este no era su comportamiento normal.

-Ella no es nada. Da –sonrió, besando nuevamente al chino. Tomándole por el cabello y jalándolo hacia él. El chino colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio, intentando quitárselo de encima.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de una morena.

-Rusia ¿Qué nece….? – Ella los vio, el ruso desnudando al chino, quien estaba atado de pies y manos, amordazado.

La chica dejó caer al suelo una cajita.

-Perdón por…molestar. –Se agachó y la recogió. Le dedicó una sonrisa fingida a la pareja y salió de la habitación.

-Mentiroso.-Susurró esta, corriendo lejos de aquel lugar. Arrancando el collar de su cuello, tirándolo lejos. Sin percatarse de las otras presencias que se dirigían a la habitación.

En la habitación el ruso sonreía ampliamente, su mirada tenia cierto dije de locura. Y el chino sollozó, había sido usado de la peor manera.

-¡Hermano! –Entro Corea, derribando la puerta, acompañado de sus hermanos. Rescatando a China, cubriéndole con unas mantas y rompiendo las pequeñas ataduras.

Todos gritaban groserías en sus respectivos idiomas. El ruso seguía parado ahí con esa enferma sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Rusia –Escuchó su nombre entre los gritos. El dueño de esa voz era China. - ¿Por qué? –Susurró molesto, acomodando sus largos cabellos negros y dando la vuelta, saliendo de allí.

El silencio cubrió la habitación. Dejando a un trastornado hombre en ella.

La furia se disipó de su rostro, respiró profundo y recapacitó.

Todo era culpa de la mexicana, ella inició todo.

_Flashback_

Rusia había ido a visitar a aquella mujer a su casa. Estaba seguro de lo que hablaría con ella. Habían pasado tantos años ya, casi siglo y medio.

Llegó al domicilio de esta, siendo bien recibido por los sirvientes.

-La señorita se encuentra ocupada, está en una reunión, si gusta esperar aquí. No tarda. –Decía una mujer de cabellos ceniza.

-Da, Rusia espera. –Salió al jardín. Todo era tranquilo, el cálido ambiente y el montón de flores a su alrededor. Caminó un poco, adentrándose a la pequeña jardinera con algunos enormes girasoles, y otros pequeños.

Pero una voz le sacó de su transe.

-¡Así es México! –Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre. El hombre que tanto odiaba.

-¡Ahora somos amigos! –

Buscó con la mirada el origen de esa molesta voz.

-Señor Alfred, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted,- Decía el jefe de México, dándoles la mano al americano y a su jefe.

La joven estaba callada, su rostro un tanto sonrojado y molesto.

Y el americano se acercó a ella. Le entregó un pequeño regalo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego, _lady.-_ Tomó su delicada mano y la besó. La mexicana desvió la vista, esto era demasiado.

El ruso sintió algo quemar dentro de él. No sabía el por qué. Pero NADIE tocaba a _su _mexicana.

-Rusia – Dijo sonriente la chica, observando al joven sentado en la sala de espera, bebiendo un trago de tequila. –Me alegra verte Rusia. –Se acercó a él, depositando un dulce beso en su boca.

El ruso ni se movió, ni dijo palabra alguna.

-¿Te pasa algo?, ¿estás enfermo? –Colocó una mano en su frente. La joven de ojos jade le observaba preocupada. Te ves un poco pálido.

-Net, Rusia vino a invitar a México a su casa, da. –Dijo usando un tono un poco demente. La chica sonrió, nunca le daba importancia a ello.

-¡Claro que iré Rusia! –Dijo feliz, abrazándole con fuerza. –Me alegra que me visitaras. –Y volvió a besarlo. - ¿Es algo especial?... ¿Me pongo un vestido bonito?

_End Flashback_

El ruso se recostó en lo primero que vio, tomando una botella medio vacía, agitándola un poco.

-Kiara…-Susurró. – Kiara…Más vodka…- Recargó la cabeza contra la pared.

Una joven de cabellos castaños entró con una bandeja de plata y una botella con aquel líquido.

-Señor Rusia…¿Qué ha sucedido? –Observó lo que era el despacho de Iván. Papeles tirados por todos lados, el sillón en el que solía descansar estaba hecho un desastre, algunas botellas vacías. La ropa de Yao. Y ella lo entendió todo. Pero no dijo nada.

La mexicana caminó por el terreno de su casa, paseándose por los hermosos jardines de esta. Llegando la jardinera de los girasoles y sonrió con melancolía.

Quería entenderlo, pero no aceptar la realidad. O no entendía.

¿Por qué él jugaba así con ella? ¿Acaso era otro capricho del ruso para ser más grande?

Suspiró cansada, sentándose en el pasto y terminando acostada en el.

El cielo estaba rojizo, signo de la puesta de sol. Tomó su celular y marcó algunos números, se sentía con ganas de despejar su cabeza y que mejor que sus buenas y malas amistades para ello.

Se quedaron a ver en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, donde ella solía estar cuando no trabajaba.

Los arreglos ya estaban casi listos, sus contactos siempre arreglaban todo de último momento.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Gilbert ,Antonio , Ludwig, Feliciano y Lovino. Feliciano, tan cálido como siempre, fue el primero en saludarla. Al poco tiempo llegaron Francis, Arthur, Matt y Alfred.

-¡María! –Se le acercó Gilbert, dándole un fuerte abrazo . -¡Pero qué bien te ves mujer!

-Jeje, gracias Gilbo…Hola chicos, bienvenidos y buenas tardes-noches. –Saludó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. –Me alegra que pudieran venir y pues, espero se la pasen bien en esta pequeña fiesta, que en pocas palabras. –Estaba algo nerviosa. –Es por la nueva …-Tragó saliva. Y observó al norteamericano, que tenía una amplia sonrisa y estaba en su pose de Hero.

-¡Por que María y yo, el Hero, hemos mejorado nuestras relaciones.! –Gritó desde atrás este.

Algunos, quienes estaban hasta atrás se dirigieron miradas cómplices. Buscando entre ellos a cierto joven de ojos morados.

-Ludwig….-Susurró uno.

-Ya, ya me di cuenta. – Dijo este, con su rostro serio.

-¿Ve? –

-Este…sin más que decir….¡Que inicie la fiesta! –

Como salidos de la nada, más gente llegó, algunos países del sur, otros solo amigos.

Y siempre, a mexicana les recibía con cariño y cortesía. Olvidándose de lo sucedido un tiempo atrás.

Observaba desde el balcón interior de la casa el rumbo de la fiesta, como Gilbert competía con su hermano para beber .Y sonrió inocentemente. A lo lejos estaban Antonio y Lovino.

Pero una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole girar para observar al dueño de esta.

-María…Could we talk?

-Sure…-sonrió de nuevo, dirigiéndose al jardín


	2. Depresión y Vodka

**Capitulo 2**

**Depresión y Vodka**

-Veo que usas el brazalete que te regalé María – Le dijo el joven rubio al alejarse lo suficiente de la fiesta.

-Oh..si…creí sería, un poco maleducado …no hacerlo. – Tomó el brazalete con su otra mano, haciéndole girar un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien María? –Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, quedando sus rostros a una distancia considerable.

-Si..estoy bien, solo un poco cansada –Sonrió con pesar y desvió su mirada al jardín.

-¿Segura?...-Tragó saliva lentamente. –Tienes los ojos rojos. – Soltó el norteamericano, guardando cierta distancia.

-Si, no te preocupes. –Volteó y le sonrió. –Bien, tengo que regresar a la fiesta. – Adiós Estados Unidos. – Y continuó su paso, sin siquiera volver a voltear, aun cuando el rubio le seguía llamando.

Él se encontraba más insoportable que nunca. Esa obscura aura no desaparecía.

Ni siquiera Belarús se había atrevido a molestarlo. Menos los Bálticos.

Nadie entendía por qué su insano cambio de ánimo. Solo se había encerrado en su habitación, y no hacía más que beber.

-Derʹmo! – solo se escuchaban sus gritos maldiciendo algo. Y la explosión de cristal contra las paredes.

Se había dejado llevar por sus celos. Y había lastimado a la única persona que no pensaba era una bestia.

-Svyatoe derʹmo!- Y golpeó la pared con su puño, lastimándose y haciendo la sangre emerger.

Había encontrado el collar que le regaló hace tiempo. Cuando le dijo que la amaba.

Y había mandado todo a la mierda por sus celos.

Dejo caer su cuerpo contra el suelo, cansado y ebrio.

-¡Rusia! –Un grito endemoniado se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Acompañado de fuertes golpes contra esta.

-¡Abre… puerta! –Gritó otra vez. – ¡No puede seguir encerrado en su habitación!

Desde el suelo observaba en dirección a la puerta. Sin ganas y esta azotó contra el suelo. Dejando ver la silueta de una mujer de baja estatura, con un rostro completamente molesto.

-México…-Susurró el ruso. Creyendo ver a la chica correr hacia él. El levantó el brazo.

-¡Oh, dios..- Susurró la mujer de cabellos castaños. El ruso no se encontraba en buen estado, su piel más pálida, las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Estaba la comida que ella había dejado hace un tiempo atrás, antes de que cerrara la puerta y se acercó a él, tomándolo del saco, intentando levantarlo.

-Apestas a Vodka. –Dijo ella, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué México se fue corriendo?..Y ¿Por qué llegaron los hermanos de China?-Dijo preocupada.

Rusia guardó silencio. Y comenzó a sollozar, como un niño pequeño.

-Kiara...A Rusia le duele el pecho...-Colocó su mano sobre su corazón. –Está frio y vacio. –Dijo sin ganas.

-Iván…-Susurró la chica. - ¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo abrazándolo.

-…- Iván pensó.

-Fui a su casa, allí estaba América, él la tocó, yo me dejé llevar, pensé ya no me quería, le dije que viniera, estaba molesto y vi a China y...y...-Habló rápido nervioso, su voz distorsionada por el llanto.

-¿Qué le hiciste a China? –Dijo molesta- ¿Qué vio ella? –Gritó.

-Yo...yo...- Agachó la cabeza. –Que…Rusia sería uno con China. –Susurró.

La chica cayó al suelo de espalda.

-Bozhe Moĭ. – (Mi dios) -¡Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez! –Le tomó por la bufanda y lo zarandeó. – ¡Si ella ya te había dicho que te amaba idiota! –Le zarandeó con más fuerza. – ¡Tu…le dijiste lo mismo y por eso le diste ese collar tarado! – Dejó de zarandearlo, recuperando la cordura. Respirando hondo.

-Solo espero, que no desahogue su furia en ti. –La chica sobó su cien.

Se sentó y observó a Iván, su aspecto era terrible. Parecía un niño pequeño que había cometido algo terrible, y si bien lo había hecho. Kiara se sentía mal por él.

-¿Qué piensas hacer querido Iván? –La chica se sentó a un lado de él, tomando una de las botellas del suelo, bebiendo del vodka. –Te ayudaré si es necesario.

-Ella no ha de querer verme. –Su flequillo cubría sus ojos. –Iván es una mala persona, da...-Susurro.

La chica le abrazó de nuevo. –Rusia-san no es una mala persona, solo no le saben comprender. – Y recogió su flequillo.

-Discúlpate o esconderé todo el vodka. –La chica reía inocentemente, justo casi como él solía hacer.–Y créeme, no lo volverás a ver.

-.-

-¡María! –Saludaba enérgico un rubio de ojos azules.

-Ho...hola América. –Dijo la chica, dejando de lado un arreglo de flores.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo...quisiera preguntarte algo.- Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Claro Estados Unidos, ¿Qué necesitas? –

-Llámame Alfred… - Dijo sonriendo, en pose de tío way.

-Vale,.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Well…María... ¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado? –Dijo sonrojado, observando a la chica con ojos de cachorro.

María sonrió, tomo su pequeño bolso de la mesa y tomó al americano del brazo.

-¡Vamos! –Y lo jaló a la puerta.

.-.

-Antonio. –Dijo un joven de cabellos castaños - ¿No son esos Alfred y María?

Antonio volteó, observando a dos jóvenes sentados en una banca comiendo un helado, ambos platicaban y reían.

-Si…-dijo sorprendido. Lovino observó a Antonio.

-No se supone…-Dijo este, algo molesto.

-No sé que haya sucedido Lovino, pero…no es nuestro asunto. Es entre ellos.- Dijo preocupado.

-Si, tienes razón Antonio…-

.-.

-Hey…gracias por invitarme a salir Alfred, me he divertido mucho –Decía María, sonriéndole al chico de los ojos azules. Nunca creyó que él fuera así, pues a lo largo del tiempo habían tenido sus diferencias.

-Me alegra –Contestó sonriente y sonrojado.

La chica se acercó a él. Le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-See you later Alfred. –Dijo la mexicana, sonriente como siempre, dándose la vuelta para entrar a la casa. Pero el americano la detuvo, tomándola del brazo y acercándola a él. Besando sus suaves labios.

La chica abrió los ojos impresionada, pero correspondió al beso. Olvidándose por completo del ruso.

.-.

-Señor Iván, tiene que salir de la cama. Estar deprimido y ahogando sus penas en alcohol no le servirá. ¡Y ya no se qué decirle a su jefe!- Dijo la chica de cabellos obscuros y rizados, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, evitando un dolor de la misma.

-El gran Rusia, deprimido, borracho y jodido por una mujer. –Dijo en tono de burla. Pero el ruso la ignoró.-El hombre que no ha sido vencido nunca-Comentó nuevamente, pero nada. –¿No piensa levantarse, verdad? –La chica se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Iván observaba el techo de su habitación, aún se sentía mal. Ese vacío en su pecho no se iba, le carcomía por dentro.

Pasaron horas, y seguía en la misma posición. Pensando en quien sabe que.

Ya era muy tarde, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, y escuchó la puerta chillar. Ni siquiera se dignó en observar quien era, seguro era Kiara.

-Rusia…-Escuchó una voz femenina, diciendo su nombre en un tono divertido y seductor. Se sentó en la cama y buscó a la dueña de la voz.

Pero no había nada.

-Exceso de Vodka- Pensó él. Pero después sintió como le abrazaban por la espalda.

-¿Rusia me ha extrañado? –Escuchó otra vez la voz, pero cerca de su oído, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la mujer. Quien se encontraba mordiendo su oreja.

-Carmen…-Susurró el ruso. Disfrutando de los mimos de la chica.

-Yo si te he extrañado, ¿Por qué no has venido a disculparte? –Ronroneo la chica en su oído, lamiendo su cuello y pasando sus manos por el pecho de este.

El ruso giró su cuerpo, observando a la joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué…? –Sus palabras fueron calladas por un salvaje beso. Mientras la chica le quitaba la camisa, arañando su piel.

-Shh…Rusia ha sido un chico muy malo. –Volvió a ronronear, lamiendo su mejilla. –México te castigará –Dijo de nuevo en tono Burlón.

Seguramente, todo, todo era una jugarreta de su cerebro. Pero se sorprendió al sentir un metal frio rodear su muñecas.

La chica sonrió ampliamente de nuevo. Colocando sus manos en el rostro del ruso.

-¿Verdad que Rusia extraño a su linda mexicana? –Le besó, mordiendo el labio de este. Haciéndole sangrar un poco.

-Da...~- Dijo este, relamiendo la pequeña herida. La chica le tumbó en la cama y acarició el pecho del ruso. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a lamer su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas.

Y bajó una mano al pantalón de este. Y volvió a sonreír.

-Um...Rusia, no te he hecho nada y ya estas duro. –Le dio pequeñas palmaditas. –

El no respondió nada, solamente le observaba fijamente. La mirada de la chica le estaba volviendo loco.

La ojo jade le arrancó los pantalones. Y comenzó a acariciarlo. El cerró los ojos y gimió un poco.

-Rusia…Rusia…Rusia...-Ronroneaba la chica.

Y repentinamente sintió una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Despierta joder! –Decía frustrada una castaña.

-¿Kiara?...-_Fue un jodido sueño.- _¿Qué haces en mi cama? –Preguntó molesto, empezaba a gustarle.

La chica estaba sonrojada. –Te…te escuché gritar….corrí aquí. Luego susurraste unas palabras...me acerqué a ti. Y empezaste a…a...-La chica se sonrojó mas.

-Empezaste a…gemir...me jalaste por el brazo y…heme aquí... –Dijo nerviosa la chica, mas sonrojada.

-Perdona a Rusia, ¿da? –Soltó a la chica y esta salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que disculparse. Ya no lo aguantaba (Aún cuando habían pasado 4 días) La culpa le carcomía y el cuerpo se lo exigía. Terminaría loco si seguía así.

Kiara sonrió victoriosa, había logrado sacarlo de su habitación y al parecer aquella extraña droga, funcionó.

.-.

Hola, jeje. No sé si les vaya gustando como queda, al menos está mejor que antes.

Saluditos

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Idiota

**Capítulo 3**

**Idiota.**

-Lo siento Alfred…Pero…-Dijo la chica, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien.

El americano había llegado a su casa, con un ramo de más de 100 rosas azules. La chica no sabía qué hacer ya. Suficiente era que este le quitara la mitad del territorio, y que repentinamente se viera tan "cariñoso" no era normal.

-Estados Unidos...por favor…-Volvió a decir cansada. El americano le observaba con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Anda México-chan…te haré muy feliz…-Decía tan ilusionado, tan lleno de esperanzas, y con esa pose de ruego.

-Lo siento Estados Unidos, pero no. – La chica sintió un hueco en el pecho. Pero era no lo correcto. La relación con el americano no podía ser más que de negocios, o terminaría perdiéndolo todo. Justo como en el pasado.

-Well… -Suspiró resignado. –Doesn't matter. –Se dio la vuelta, María le observaba dudosa. –Keep the flowers in fresh water! –Movió su mano en forma de despedida y se fue. Sin decir nada más.

La chica se quedó en la puerta de la casa. Se preguntaba que le sucedía. Solo le había besado y fue en forma de venganza. Y se sentía mal consigo misma.

La ojijade suspiró.

-Señorita María, le habla su jefe. –Le habló tras la puerta una mujer de cabellos largos y grises.

-Ya voy, abuela. –Le solía decir así a aquella adorable mujer. Aún cuando era humana, era una mujer increíble.

.-.

Después de la junta, salió al jardín, y observó aquellos enormes girasoles.

Colocó su mano bajo su cuello, buscando el collar, sintiendo un vacio en el pecho al no encontrarlo, recordando el hecho de unos días atrás.

Y por un momento reflexionó. ¿Por qué estaba molesta con el ruso?

Si bien, se le había declarado, y al parecer este le correspondía de cierta forma, no había nada formal.

Pero la actitud de este era, anormal.

Se molestaba y recitaba su "_Kol Kol Kol" _ si alguien se le acercaba, aún si era España.

La joven suspiró, no lo comprendía, quizá ella había exagerado.

-Malditos celos.-Susurró, acariciando uno de los girasoles, tocando las semillas del centro. Sintiéndose como en las novelas que transmitían en su casa.

Y un flashback pasó como rayo por su cabeza.

-Pero… El me invitó a su casa…-Sus ojos se tornaron de un café rojizo.

-Hijo de la chingada. –Apretó sus puños con fuerza. La furia se apoderó de su cuerpo, intentó tranquilizarse, pero la idea de que él planeara todo le era muy convincente. Ella no solía confiarse de nadie. Y todo seguía siendo un fuerte ataque a su orgullo.

La chica respiró profundo. Algo no cuadraba.

-Maldito Braginsky. –Susurró, sentándose en el pasto, jugando con los pétalos del girasol.

-Oh…¿Lo habrá olvidado?...El que yo iría a su casa…-Susurró confundida.

-Se…señorita...-Habló nervioso un joven de piel morena, viendo nervioso a la chica sentada en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Igual de escalofriante que la de Rusia.

-El…el...El señor Rusia…-Dijo nervioso, la mirada de la chica se hizo más rojiza.-Ha llegado.

La joven sonrió maléficamente.

-Dile que espere, ya iré después. –El joven se fue apurado, entrando a la casa, temiendo lo peor. La chica se levantó del suelo, sacudió su vestido y subió al segundo piso.

.-.

-Ya…ya se lo dije…ella no tarda. –Decía un moreno de ojos café, observando con nerviosismo al ruso enfrente del.

El rostro de este se veía angelical, pero su sonrisa le estremecía. No había entendido como una joven tan amable como María Guadalupe del Carmen Fernández, mejor conocida como la bellísima república de México, había hecho amistad con ese hombre.

-Rusia quiere subir, da –Dijo, intentando avanzar.

-No...No puede…-Dijo el chico, aun mas nervioso extendiendo los brazos.

-Kol Kol Kol. –

-Déjalo Marco, él es un terco, no te hará caso. –Dijo la chica de los ojos jade.

El ruso se quedó atónico ante la vista de la chica. Que vestía un fresco vestido color blanco que se acomodaba de acuerdo a su silueta, resaltando sus atributos femeninos, un reboso de ceda del mismo color a la altura de los codos, Llevaba sus largos cabellos sueltos, con un mechón sujetado con una flor rosada. El joven moreno se fue de allí, casi huyendo de lo siguiente.

-Dígame Sr. Rusia, ¿En qué puedo servirle? –Le sonrió de una manera extraña, una pequeña combinación entre odio y felicidad.

-María...yo... –Puso cara de perrito regañado. Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso.

Levantó sus manos, colocándolas en el vestido de la chica, en una de ellas estaba amarrado el collar de la joven. Y el ruso empezó a llorar. Su rostro era como el de un niño, llorando cuando ha perdido a su madre.

La mexicana sintió su corazón ablandarse al ver al ruso tan vulnerable, como solo solía ser con ella. Amaba esa faceta de él. Tan infantil.

-Rusia lo lamenta…Se dejó llevar. –Agachó la cabeza, abrazando las piernas de la chica. –Rusia es una mala persona, siempre lastima. –Sollozaba. Abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Intentó agacharse y quedar a la altura de este y lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Rusia se sintió celoso al ver a América contigo, Rusia lo odia…-Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de la joven, a quien ya le escurría una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-Iván no quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro quemaba, yo no quería, y luego apareció Yao…Y el tequila, y el vodka. –Empezó a hablar histéricamente, hasta que María le tomó, le dio una cachetada y este se tranquilizó.

-Eres…un idiota. –Dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-México perdona a Rusia… ¿Da? –Dijo este, abrazándole de nuevo con fuerza.

La chica no correspondió esta vez. Se sentía confundida y dolida. Pero recordó lo que pensó en la tarde, no eran más que amigos. No había motivo de pelea.

-Da…México te perdona.- Dijo en un tono melancólico y vacio. El ruso la soltó y la chica se levantó, dispuesta a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

Pero Iván la detuvo, abrazándola por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en el cuello de la mexicana.

-¿México será uno con Rusia?..Da –Le susurró al oído, la mexicana se apartó bruscamente de él. Y allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada rojiza.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó molesta, el ruso le observó sin emoción alguna.

_-¿Qué sientes por ella, Iván?...No es placentero para una chica que __su__ hombre vaya a con todos preguntándole si quieren ser uno con él. _

Rusia soltó una sonora carcajada, molestando aún más a la mexicana. Se volvió a acercar a ella y le abrazó.

La chica lo golpeaba en el pecho con mucha fuerza, desahogando toda la frustración de los últimos días. Rusia solo se quedó así, abrazándola, dejándola liberarse. Hasta que esta se detuvo, y empezó a llorar.

-Eres...un idiota. –Sollozó. -¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? –Escondía su rostro en el pecho de este. –Aún cuando ya lo sabías. Y tú me dijiste lo mismo. –Le volvió a golpear, pero con poca fuerza. –Idiota, idiota. –

Iván la abrazó más hacia él. Respirando el olor a chocolate del cabello de la mexicana.

-Perdona…-Susurró al oído. –Yo solo quiero, que México sea solo de Rusia y de nadie más…Da~ –Susurró con tono tranquilo y cariñoso.

-¡Pero eso le dices a todo el mundo! –Gritó, al fin lo dijo. Y se sintió estúpida al decirlo.

-Net…-Susurró. Alejando a la chica, tomándola de la barbilla y mirando sus ojos verdes dijo. –Solo México y nadie más, da. –Acercó su rostro lentamente, rozando sus labios con la ojijade. Uniéndolos en un suave beso.

Se separó de ella, buscó algo entre sus ropas y se hincó.

La mexicana se quedó paralizada al ver el gesto del rubio. Y más al ver una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ty budeshʹ moyeĭ devushkoĭ? (¿Quieres ser mi novia?) – Y abrió la cajita, mostrando un collar con un topacio azul en forma de corazón y un pequeño anillo de plata con un spinel azul tallado en forma de estrella.

-Oh…Iván…-La chica desvió la mirada sonrojada. –Nada de decirle a todos "Se uno con la madre Rusia", ¿Da? –Dijo desafiando con la mirada al de los ojos purpura. Extendiendo su mano derecha.

Iván colocó el anillo en el dedo de la chica y la besó. Con deseo y pasión.

Ya haría realidad su fantasía de hace unos días.

.-.

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Epílogo

_**Epilogo**_

_**Pequeño Accidente**_

-o-

-¡Meksika! –

Escuchó su nombre, y lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo contra la fría nieve.

-Rusia…-Susurró, antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

El ruso corrió hacia ella ¿Cómo había sido posible? El hielo se había roto bajo los pies de la mexicana, haciéndola caer un par de metros bajo el suelo. Había sido un error estúpido por parte del ruso.

Se aventó al agujero, tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, observó detalladamente su cuerpo, al parecer no tenía roto nada. Suspiró aliviado ante eso, alegrándose de que el cuerpo de la chica fuera pequeño y liviano, sería fácil sacarle del agujero. Y tenía que apurarse, no sabía si internamente tendría algún daño.

Al salir, cargó el cuerpo de la mexicana al estilo nupcial, y se dirigió a toda prisa a su casa.

La joven empezaba a titiritar del frio, y el ruso le acercó más a él.

-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos. –

Entró pateando la puerta, dejando a los bálticos atónitos ante su llegada, y que el aura de Rusia estaba tan obscura como de costumbre.

-¡Señor Rusia!..¿Qué le sucedió a Mexico-chan? –Corrió el pequeño Letonia, acercándose a la inconsciente chica.

-Uff…-Suspiró aliviado. –Menos mal, solo está inconsciente, nada grave al parecer. . – Sintió la fría mirada del ruso.

-Ne…necesita…dormir…-Dijo nervioso, observando la tétrica sonrisa.

-Que nadie nos moleste…da~ -Sonrió, observando asesinamente a los 3 presentes, quienes asintieron la cabeza automáticamente, temiendo lo peor.

Subió las escaleras, observando el rostro de la chica, se veía tan tranquila en sus brazos, incluso tenía una sonrisa en la boca.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejando con delicadeza a la chica en su cama, cubriéndole con las mantas, sentándose el del otro lado de ella.

Empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, procediendo a acariciarlo

-Ru…sia…-susurró la chica entre sueños, el joven quitó de inmediato su mano del cabello de esta, creyendo esta despertaría, pero no lo hizo.

-Nhn…Rusia…-repitió la chica, el ruso se levantó de la cama, y se alejó de esta, observando como la chica se retorcía un poco en ella.

Y algo lo llamó dentro de él, incitándole a acercarse a la chica, tocar su piel…

-Iván…- Dijo su nombre, de una manera tan erótica, definitivamente, le estaba volviendo loco.

Pero se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de esta, sintiendo una pequeña descarga atravesar su espalda. La chica tenía el rostro sonrojado y la boca semi-abierta.

-Ma… ¿María? –Dijo con dificultad, la chica se veía tan hermosa de esa forma, y susurrando su nombre no le ayudaba de mucho. -¿Estas...bien? –Susurró con tono infantil, sentándose al lado de ella.

La chica abrió sus ojos al sentir el peso del hombre a un lado de ella. Estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, recordando lo que estaba soñando, cubrió su rostro con las sabanas.

-I…Iván –Susurró y otro recuerdo vino a su mente, mordiendo su labio en un intento de no gritar.

-¿Te...sientes...bien?-Susurró el ruso, desviando su vista de la chica, quitándose su bufanda, dejándola a un lado.

-Eh…si…si. –Dijo con un muy evidente nerviosismo en sus palabras. El ruso tenía su mirada fija en la silueta de la chica, y simplemente acercó su cuerpo y la abrazó, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-Menos mal, Iván estaba preocupado, da~.- Cerró los ojos, respirando el olor a chocolate de su cabello obscuro. Sintiendo a la chica tensarse al escuchar su voz.

Se separó de ella, observándola de nuevo. Ella tenía su rostro sonrojado, y desviaba la mirada. El rubio sonrió tiernamente, esa mujer era increíblemente adorable.

-Per-perdona, no era…mi intención preocuparte. –Agachó la cabeza. Juntando sus manos cerca de su rostro. –Pero...ese conejito era tan adorable.- Chilló al recordar a aquel peludito ser de color blanco.

Y se puso un tanto celoso, al recordar a aquel peludito amigo, por el cual la chica había saltado y caído al agujero.

La chica observó al ruso, quien le veía de forma extraña, sonriéndole malvadamente.

-¡No te pongas celoso! –Se lanzó hacia él, colocando sus brazos tras el cuello de este, mientras iban colocaba los suyos alrededor de la cintura de la mexicana.

Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, Iván sonreía, María igual.

-Sabes que no quiero a nadie más en este mundo que a mi querido osito polar sádico amante del vodka. –Besó su nariz, y observó al chico, quien ahora sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-Y amante de México, da- Sonrió, besando los labios de la mexicana, degustando su suave sabor a dulces, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. La chica abrió la boca, dejando al ruso entrar y una pequeña guerra entre sus lenguas inició.

Cuando el aire fue escaso para ambos se separaron, el ruso le observó con lujuria, la chica solo sonrió. Recostando a este en la cama.

-¿Segura estas bien?...Te has caído hace unas horas. – Dijo este mientras acariciaba las caderas de la chica. Rodando, dejándola a ella abajo.

La mexicana acarició el rostro de su amante, siempre preocupándose por ella. Le sonrió con cariño y besó su mejilla.

-Se uno con México, mi querido Rusia –susurró a su oído, de una manera jodidamente embriagante. Haciendo que el ruso gruñera por lo bajo, alejándose un poco de ella.

-Da~ -Contestó roncamente, quitándose el abrigo y aventándolo en algún lugar. Sentó a la chica en la orilla de la cama, quitando lentamente sus botas, seguidas de sus pantalones. Acariciando sus piernas, tan suaves. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, mordiendo su barbilla, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de desvestir el pecho de la joven.

Sus labios probaron cada rincón del cuello de la mexicana. Siempre su piel era tan fresca, y ese dulce aroma a frutas y chocolate le volvían loco. Ante cada caricia, la chica gemía el nombre de su amante. Quitándole la camisa y aventándola a un costado, mientras acariciaba la ancha espalda de su hombre, la cual tenía una que otra cicatriz. Pero no le hacían lucir para nada mal, al contrario, remarcaban sus bien formados músculos. Y la mexicana pasó sus dedos por una en su espalda, el joven se paralizó e incluso la chica sintió como su respiración se detuvo un segundo. Volvió a pasar sus dedos por la misma cicatriz. Sacándole un sonoro gemido al ruso.

La mexicana se sorprendió al sentir la cama contra su espalda, pero lo que más le impactó fue la mirada del ruso. Llena de deseo y lujuria, incluso sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

-I...van. –Susurró, y el chico la besó con pasión, quitando su sostén y jugando con sus pechos, masajeándolos. Los gemidos de la chica eran ahogados por los besos de su amante.

Paso sus manos por el pecho de este, acariciándolo, bajando hasta sus pantalones, quitándolos sin mucho cuidado. Y colocó una de sus manos sobre la capital del ruso, masajeándola por encima de sus bóxers, mientras que con la otra, volvía a acariciar la espalda de este.

-Net...-susurró Iván, tomando las muñecas de la chica, colocándolas sobre su cabeza y sujetándolas con una mano. Mientras lamía los pechos de la joven y recorría su mano libre sobre el vientre de esta.

Bajando hacia sus bragas, acariciándola sobre ellas.

-Nhn…Iván. –La chica arqueó la espalda al sentir uno de los dedos de este entrar en ella, y siguió gimiendo al sentirles moverse.

-Iván…-susurró, mordiendo sus labios al sentir la lengua del ruso en su zona intima.

-Ah…Iván…yo...-gimió con fuerza. Y el ruso sonrió con satisfacción, nada le hacía más feliz que escuchar su nombre proviniendo de los labios de la mexicana. Y más en esta condición.

La joven respiraba con dificultad, con las piernas cruzadas. Rusia se levantó de la cama y observó a la chica. Era hermosa, bella. Y no solo por el hecho de que estuviera desnuda. No, era perfecta, una mujer cariñosa y comprensiva. Una excelente confidente y amante.

Se colocó entre sus piernas, quitando unos mechones del rostro de la joven, observando esos hermosos ojos jade, que le observaban con amor. La primera persona que no temió ni corrió de él.

Y la abrazó con fuerza, no la perdería, no dejaría que se la quitaran. Era suya y de _nadie_ más.

-Iván…-susurró correspondiendo el abrazo –Hazme tuya…-Susurró, besando el mentón del ruso, restregando sus caderas contra la erección del rubio.

Este la besó, entrando lentamente en ella. Sintiendo como la entrada de la joven abrazaba su hombría. Callando los gemidos de esta con sus besos.

Y se quedó un momento así, besando a la ojijade. Hasta que esta empezó a mover sus caderas pidiendo más.

Y la volvió a recostar contra la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, comenzando el vaivén de caderas.

-Ma...ría...- Sujetaba con una mano de la cintura a la chica, levantando su cintura, profundizando mas sus embestidas.

La joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados de manera relajada, sintiendo el calor del ruso contra su cuerpo, aquel delicioso rose de cuerpos, sujetándose de los hombros del chico, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de este, gimiendo en su oreja, sintiendo como su amante se ponía más duro cada vez que decía su nombre. Y el placer de escucharle decir el suyo. Un solo cuerpo, dos nombres.

Los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, llegando al clímax recitando el nombre de su amante.

El ruso dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado de la mexicana, abrazándola con un brazo, intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Meksika, ya lyublyu tebya. – Y la volvió a besar, acariciando su cabello.

-También te amo Rusia. –Tomó el cobertor que estaba aventado en una esquina, y los cubrió a ambos, volviendo a besar los labios del ruso, quedándose dormida después.

Mucha actividad en un día.

Iván le abrazó y se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

_**Fin **_

Bien, aunque ya he escrito muchos lemons, no todos los he publicado, aún me da pudor hacer esto xD.

Espero y la lectura fuera de su agrado. Bueno, creo que es todo.

Saludos y hasta luego :3

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
